Do you think i am insane?
by Glee Clue Rock 1251
Summary: carly sees stiff and everyone thinks she is crazy so they bring her to the hospital and try to help her did any one do this to her our she is crazy? do you think it well work please read and found out
1. Chapter 1

Freddie, Sam, and Carly were in groovy smoothy drinking there smoothy and laughing and fighting. Freddie and Sam

were fighting this time about Sam taking Freddie's phone and using it to clean her ear. Carly then goes " Stop it

both of you let's go home." The three lifted and went to Carly's apartment. Spencer then saw them and goes "

hey". All three said hey after him then they had to go do Icarly. They ran up to the studio and was getting ready.

Freddie goes " we have five minutes before we start the show!" Sam then goes " I have a question for you?"

Freddie " What." Sam " why are you dumb?" Then they started fighting again. Carly goes " guys stop!" Freddie

and Sam both stopped and then it was time for icarly. After icarly it was getting late so they all lifted. That night

some one went in Spencer's and Carly's apartment and put a bottle of soda there and the label said Don't drink

only Carly's. The next day Carly was getting ready for school and grabbed the soda that said carly's only. She

then drinked all of it and after she felt funny. Spencer then goes " all ready for school?" carly" ya." So at school

Carly saw freddie and Sam fighting like always. Then by Carly's locker she thought she saw something so she

screamed. Sam" what is wrong kid?" Carly " I thought I saw something." The two looked at each other. When

they got back to the apartment they went in and carly screamed again. Spencer " what is going on?" Freddie "

she has been doing this all day." Sam " Carly why are you screaming there is nothing there?" Carly was about to

talk when she saw a shadow. She screamed and ran to her room. The three were thinking the same thing

something is wrong with her.

**How did you like it? I hoped you liked it because I had help from someone. What do you think Carly took a **

**drink of? Who do you think gave her the drink? Thanks VelvetKiller for helping me. Can people please **

**review? Review**


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a week and Carly was still screaming Sam was trying to help her but got nothing at all. Freddie and Sam were

going to do icarly but when they try Carly just sit in her room. Spencer even tried but got nothing from her. Freddie, Sam ,

and Spencer are all worried Carly have not been herself. They were at school Sam " hey Fred dork!" Freddie " not right now

are you still worried about Carly?" Everyone knows about Carly. They felt bad for her too. Carly went over by her friends

and said in a sad voice and goes " hey guys". They looked at her and smiled they both said hey back. They were back home

and Spencer looked and goes well "how was school?" Freddie " good." Sam " good and I beat some people up." Then they

saw Carly was gone. Spencer " did she scream during school?" they both goes " ya." Freddie " can we help you watch over

Carly?" Spencer " ya you can we need to know if she will be ok." that night while everyone was asleep they heared the

scream the three ran up stairs and went over in Carly's room. They saw she was on the floor and was not moving and saw

she was hurt. Freddie ran down stairs and called 9-1-1 when he was done with that the people were here and put her on

the stretcher then when they got to the hospital the doctor went over and they tolded him what happen. Then after 2

hours they heared her name and ...

**Sorry I haven't been writing ever since school started I haven't**

** have time to write and who knows some ideas pm me I need some ideas and and can you please review me thanks Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

When they hear Carly's name they stood up and then Spencer then goes " how is she?" the doctor then goes she is in a lot

of pain but she is doing fine and she just needs to be in the hospital for a while. Freddie then goes " so can we see her?" the

doctor then goes " you can but I have a question for you first?" the just sat there and then the doctor then goes " do you

know what happen to her?" they just looked at he doctor and they said at the same time goes "no we don't even know what

happened" so then the doctor then goes ok then you can go. Before they went over in her room they were like what room

is she in? the doctor then goes she is in room 241. They then went in the hallway and they stopped at her door and no one

opened the door they were scared to see Carly in the hospital. After five minutes they then waked in and saw that she was

just lying there still. Sam then goes do you think she will be ok? No one said nothing then Freddie goes I don't know at all.

They been in the hospital for five hours so Spencer then goes Freddie and Sam why don't you call your mom and tell her to

pick you two up and you can come after school if you want to so Freddie then did and the next day at school everyone felt

bad for Carly she cant remember and now she is in the hospital. Everyone has been asking how she is and how she is

doing. Freddie and Sam just keep telling them she is doing ok. They then forgot what to do for icarly since she is in the

hospital. When they got to the hospital and saw Spencer they talked then Sam goes what are we going to do for icarly

we cant do it with out Carly at all. Spencer you have to do it for her just do what you do with her anyways.

sorry i have been busy but here you go. i hope you like it. can you please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Carly has been in coma for almost a week so then Spencer then goes to Carly's ear and whisper to her and goes Carly we all

miss you. You have to wake up please. Then Sam and Freddie came in and saw she was still a sleep they don't know when

she is going to wake up at all. Spencer then goes what are you going to do for icarly to night? The two just looked at

each other and goes we are going to do icarly and just tell everyone about how Carly is and do other stuff. Then they

went over by Carly and goes Carly we all miss you and it is not the same without you. Please wake up. Then after

Freddie then goes we better go so that we can start and you can watch us if you want to. After Sam went up to Carly and

goes come on Carly I really want you to wake up everyone one misses you they all want you to wake up. Then they

lifted and did the stuff on icarly. (**WANGING:I don't know what to say about icarly stuff to say so sorry if I do **

**this wrong!) **

Sam and Freddie: same time welcome to icarly!

Freddie: I know you are asking where is Carly?

Sam: she is right now not going to be on the show tonight but the show must go on.

After the show they then went home to get really for school to tomorrow. The next day everyone was asking when is

Carly going to wake up but Sam and Freddie don't know they go there every day and they get nothing yet. Its been 2

weeks and Carly then don't wake up yet but after school when Sam and Freddie got in the hospital they then saw some

thing they didn't know it was going to happen until on.

Review?


	5. Chapter 5

When Freddie and Sam went in there they saw in the hospital bed a girl that has her eyes open. Freddie and Sam just sat

there and don't know what to do they don't know if she had her memory back or she still don't remember anyone. Spence

r was sating there right next to Carly and when he saw the other two he went over and goes " hey." the other two at the

same time then goes "hey how is Carly does she have her memory back yet?" Spencer then goes " no not yet we are just

lucky that she is awake." she they went over by her and goes " hey". she just then looked at them and don't say a thing.

The doctor then goes " Carly can go home and her memory will come back you just have to wait." at home Carly just

looked around don't know a thing about living with Spencer and her parents and more important her friends. Sam then goes

by Carly then shows a face to Freddie and they take Carly up stairs and Spencer is right behind them so when they

got to wear they do icarly they can see curly is surprise about the whole thing. Freddie then showed curly the shows

they do and she still don't remember that stuff. Everyone just wish she had her memory back but that wont happen

because they don't know what happen and how it happen. Then they went down stairs everyone went and got a drink

until they saw something in there. Freddie goes " what is that stuff Spencer are you using it for a art thing?" Spencer

then goes" no why what are you talking about?" Freddie then showed them then Sam take it and read it and this is what

it said: **TO FORGET STUFF AND ABOUT YOU IT SAID ON THE LABEL. ** everyone then goes that is not good then

looked at curly. Spencer then goes" please tell me she don't drink that."

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

They then looked at Carly and at the same time they said " CARLY TELL US YOU DON'T DRINK THIS!" Carly looked at

them like they are some weird people and goes " I still don't remember who you are and still don't know who this Carly

girl you are talking about but that stuff I did drink". they looked at each other and Sam went up to carly and goes " you

don't remember me or she was about to say Fred dork but she said Freddie or your older brother spancer?" carly just

shake her head no. carly" why do you call him fred dork? Freddie " don't you remember she does that because we pick

on each other? Sam and spancer just look at her and then carly then goes" no". Spancer take the drink and read what it

said **WHEN YOU DRINK THIS YOU WILL NOT REMEMBER AT ALL AND NEVER REMEMBER. ** the other two was like

"WHAT"! Freddie then take the can and repeat what Spancer said and then he saw if you what someone back. Spancer

then goes so how do you think we can make her memory? Sam I don't know maybe we can… Freddie then goes

we can do what do like everyday. The other two then goes ok then lets do that. The next day at school everyone was

doing what they do everyday even the part when Sam and Freddie fight. But carly doesn't do anything and just watch

Nevel was just sating there watching and saw carly do nothing and he then was rethinking on his plan and was thinking

he should tell someone what he did. Nevel saw that carly was in the hospital because he made her so scared that she

went to the hospital. Then he heared a scream and someone running up the stairs and sam and Freddie were following

her. Nevel then he was thinking of texting them.

…... AFTER SCHOOL…...

Nevel: sam can you go to the groovy smoothie?

Sam: y would I do that is this a joke?

Nevel: no can you?

Sam: NO!

Nevel: please just listin.

Sam: good bye

Freddie: y did u text sam for she is beating me up?

Nevel: bc I need u and sam at groovy smoothie.

Freddie: y do u need us to do that?

Nevel: please just do it.

Freddie: fine but if there is going to be tricks u r in trouble.

Nevel: there is not going to be any tricks

Freddie: good and we have to take carly home so we will be there

Nevel: WAIT! I can go there. If that is ok?

Freddie: fine

….. At carly's and spancer's house…...

Nevel walked in and goes " hello". sam then goes what do u want? Nevel I just what to say I am the one that did this to

carly ok. The three don't know what to say at all they looked at carly then back at nevel. Freddie then goes why did you

did it then carly don't know us and we don't know what to do. Nevel just then looked at carly because she was really

quiet she doesn't know what is going on. Sam don't know what to say at all and spancer just sat there right next to carly.

They all missed how she really cared about them and helped them but know she don't know anything. Its been five

minutes when they hear I can help you if I can. The three just looked at each other and then at the same time they go

fine. Sam goes " if you can help her then we will not do anything bad or maybe. The four then have to think how to get

her to remember stuff. Then they know how to do it.

Review?


	7. Chapter 7

There idea is they have to show her what she does. So they did there part to help her. Spancer did his part by doing his

art and other stuff he does. Sam and Freddie were fighting and doing icarly. Nevel even help her out. But there was one

person that did know but don't understand what they were telling him. So gibby came and showed carly to. But nothing

worked she just don't remember stuff. Gibby then goes " so that don't work. Sam just looked at gibby and goes you

think. And then sam attacked gibby. Nevel then tried to make her stop and Freddie and spancer when she stopped and

got up she just goes just forget about it and do icarly. Nevel, Freddie, gibby followed and Freddie grabbed on to carly

and brought her with. Then Freddie and sam had a idea Freddie checked when the show started and it starts like in five

minutes so sam then goes to nevel and goes " nevel put icarly on this laptop ok. So nevel did and then while icarly carly

just looked like they were going crazy. That night everyone was still up and don't know what to do. Then they all went

on to bed. The next day everyone was up even carly and Freddie did something to sam so sam went and beat up Freddie.

Then they heared you two need to stop fighting. Everyone then looks at carly. Carly " what?" spancer " what is

everyone's names?" everyone was looking at her and she just sat there thinking then she goes" i dont know but I do know you two fight a lot." It was time for

school when they got there everyone then saw she was coming back.

…...**ATFTER SCHOOL**…...

Freddie: she is coming back

Sam: I know

Nevel: how can you tell?

Gibby: bc she know the answers to some of the what the teacher was saying

Spancer: how was school to day? Did she scream this time?

Sam: good and I beat up Freddie like I do and she is getting to be her self and…

Freddie: good and I am still in pain but no she didn't scream

Spancer: y did sam stop at her self and

Freddie: she is beating gibby up

Nevel: wait a minute where is carly?

Gibby: ya where is she?

Freddie: sam was she with u?

Sam: ya she was this it great

Spancer: WE BETTER FINE HER?

Carly: hey everyone what r u talking about?

Sam: CARLY!

Freddie: CARLY!

Carly: y r u guys like that and y is nevel with u?

Spancer: y don't we talk at the house ok see people there.

When everyone got to the house they all sat down and started to talk. Carly " why are you guys like this? Everyone don't

talk at all. Then finally Freddie then goes" nevel will tell you they all looked at nevel and dont say a word to them after

five minutes nevel goes" i gave you this soda so you forgot who everone is." carly looked at him and cant belive he did

that so they kicked him out of the house and then freddie goes" can i talk to you?" carly goes" ya." they walked up stairs

and in to the icarly studio then freddie goes" carly i loved you every since you moved in this house with your brother so

will you go on a did with me?" carly looked at him and dont know what to say about it and she was quiet when freddie goes" well?" carly looked at him and goes" freddie ever since i moved in here and did icarly with you and sam and i

thought we were just friends." freddie " o." carly" freddie i..." freddie" i under stand." then he ran down stairs and out

the door carly then came down when the two looked at her sam goes" what happen?" carly goes"i was going to tell

freddie i love him." the two smiled and when the door open and freddie then goes" i love you two carly." and then they

kissed and they were happy when carly was back to normel

The end

_**Review?**_


End file.
